


丞昊 | 说什麽皇权富贵

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 皇權富貴
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	丞昊 | 说什麽皇权富贵

*22岁的范丞丞x20岁的黄明昊  
*温柔霸道的丞丞x孩子气的昊昊  
*ooc

00  
「什麽皇权富贵，断了断了。」就在黄明昊喝醉后，讲了第616次这句话时，消失了一整天的范丞丞，黑着一张脸出现了在他眼前。

01  
今天是黄明昊的生日，而且刚好是20岁成年的生日。原本两人早已计画好怎麽庆祝，没想到范丞丞一早就被公司叫去加班，生怕吵醒黄明昊，范丞丞起床梳洗的动作特别轻，直到要出门了才在黄明昊耳边跟他说了情况，最后在脸颊上亲一下才离开。

黄明昊其实在范丞丞接到电话的时候就醒了，但他一直装睡，因为他不想面对，所以在范丞丞走后，他从床上坐起来，头顶上还顶着几片乌云。

其实也不是黄明昊不懂事，他知道那也不是范丞丞愿意的，但他就是觉得委屈，所以他赌气。

想着反正现在还早，黄明昊顶着乌云又躺回床上，想说再睡一会儿吧，或许范丞丞中午就回来了。

02  
没想到这一觉让黄明昊睡到了下午，拿起手机看了看，15:00，没有任何讯息。是的，没想到范丞丞不仅中午没回来，还一条讯息都没给自己发过，好歹也发个"对不起，等我回去再补偿你，生日快乐"之类的哄哄吧，结果什麽都没有。

黄明昊内心的那股怨气夹杂起床气让头顶的乌云更加浑厚，感觉下一秒就要天打雷噼。

可是想着今天生日，黄明昊觉得自己不能那麽丧，所以决定按照跟范丞丞的原定计画，去夜店狂欢，虽然没有范丞丞，但黄明昊觉得不重要，毕竟他现在正在气头上。

起身去梳洗一番，黄明昊决定打电话给蔡徐坤，让他晚上一起和他去夜店，而电话一通，就听见蔡徐坤粗喘着气。

「哥们儿你干啥呢，怎麽这麽喘？」黄明昊心想，该不会跑去健身房运动了。  
「我在上楼梯...」蔡徐坤边说边溷杂喘气。  
「好...我是想问你晚上要不要去夜店，那不然我传时间地点给你，你运动完再回吧。」黄明昊挂了电话，天真的以为蔡徐坤正在用爬楼梯当作健身，所以也就没想太多，于是就打给了昨天一过12点就传讯息祝自己成年快乐的朱正廷。

朱正廷和自己的关係最好，所以务必叫上他一起来庆祝，顺便抱怨一下范丞丞，没想到电话一接通，朱正廷的呼吸急促，黄明昊下意识的就问了他一句「哥你该不会也在上楼梯吧？」

然而朱正廷的回答让黄明昊极度后悔打给刚刚那位以及现在这位，莫名的被虐一脸，还要听到一些不正常的喘气和呻吟。  
「我...我就是楼梯...」

在被坤廷两人的狗粮砸了之后，黄明昊放弃直接打电话的选项，对下个人就直接传了讯息，没想到对方很快就回了。

『当然可以，我弟成年生日怎麽能不到呢？』  
『雯珺哥，还是你好。对了，希侃呢？顺便也叫上他吧。』在传完这则讯息没多久后，黄明昊就后悔问了那句"希侃呢？"。  
因为在下一秒他就收到了一张照片，是躺在毕雯珺身边熟睡的李希侃，而且仔细看，李希侃似乎没有穿衣服，肩膀还露出一点在被子外。

黄明昊表示，自己怎麽就交了这些朋友呢？虐狗实力真是一级棒啊。  
然而他全然忘了，要是范丞丞在，那种虐人程度可是让其他人避而远之，只是现在范丞丞不在，他又在气头上，所以更加的感到委屈。

03  
「哇靠黄明昊，你今天成年也不用这样吧...穿成这样不怕范丞丞打死你啊？」李希侃看着黄明昊的黑衬衫加黑色紧身裤，头髮还梳得特别有型，衬衫的扣子还刻意敞开了好几颗露出锁骨，最画龙点睛的大概属脖子上诱惑人的Chocker，这让他不禁替他担忧。  
「哼，才不管他，我们进去。」黄明昊依旧在生气，领着李希侃和毕雯珺就走进了夜店。

他们选择了一个包厢，而不是在外面的吧台，这是毕雯珺的决定，因为他怕黄明昊不知道会做出什麽事。

事实证明毕雯珺是对的，喝没几杯就开始醉醺醺的，等到蔡徐坤和朱正廷到了，黄明昊已经完全醉了。

「雯珺啊，给丞丞打电话没？」朱正廷一来看见黄明昊烂醉如泥的摊在包厢沙发上。  
「给传讯息了，我怕他在加班没办法接电话。」毕雯珺抬头跟朱正廷说。  
「行了行了，估计他看见讯息就会来了。」朱正廷摆了摆手，看着黄明昊摇了摇头，自己疼爱的弟弟好不容易20岁成年了，结果还是像孩子一样。

「欸？这不是正廷哥和坤坤哥吗？还是应该说一个运动的人和一个楼梯呢？哈哈哈哈哈哈...」黄明昊烂醉的指着朱正廷和蔡徐坤。  
「黄明昊你给我闭嘴！」朱正廷一想到下午跟蔡徐坤在干那档事的时候，被黄明昊打断，还被蔡徐坤恶劣的逼迫讲这个梗，脸都红起来了。  
「别跟他撒气，他醉了。」蔡徐坤拍了拍朱正廷的肩。  
「你也闭嘴！」朱正廷羞红脸对蔡徐坤说，旁边的毕雯珺和李希侃则是一脸懵。

04  
范丞丞收到讯息大概是毕雯珺传给他10分钟后就收到了，刚好他的工作也到了一个段落，马上收拾好东西就去了原本说好要去的那间夜店。

怎麽也没想到一到就看见躺在朱正廷腿上睡着的黄明昊，脸红的跟什麽一样，而其他四个人正喝着酒聊天，等着自己来把人带回家。

「丞丞你来啦。」第一个看见范丞丞的是李希侃，他这一声让其他人也都看向他—除了已经醉死的黄明昊。  
「不好意思，麻烦你们了。」范丞丞走过去要把黄明昊从朱正廷那接过来，就听到黄明昊喊了一句  
「说什麽皇权富贵，断了断了。」

范丞丞的脸一黑，把黄明昊一把扛在肩上，听着朱正廷给他嘱咐小心点，就扛着人回家了。

05  
回程的路上，范丞丞一边开着车一边看着副驾驶座的黄明昊皱眉。

这一路上黄明昊似乎因为开着车窗吹着风，让酒醒了一点，渐渐的恢復意识，等到了家，范丞丞停好车，下车开启副驾驶座的门，两人才终于对视。

「好点了吗？」范丞丞蹲下，抬头看着黄明昊，虽然有点生气，但语气还是很温柔。  
「要抱抱。」黄明昊看见范丞丞好像什麽委屈都涌上来，双手伸出去就要范丞丞抱他。  
看着黄明昊这个样子，再怎麽生气心都软了，反正等等再看要怎麽修理他也不迟，范丞丞把人抱起，黄明昊就像无尾熊一样整个人挂在他身上。

06  
一路把人抱到卧室，才把人放下来。

范丞丞原本想起身去放个热水，准备帮眼前这个小酒鬼洗去一身的酒气，没想到被黄明昊拉着不放。

「要丞丞亲亲...」黄明昊环着范丞丞的脖子把他拉向自己就亲了下去。  
范丞丞很快的就夺回主权，双手撑在小孩的两侧，舌头探进口腔，找寻那个煳思乱窜的小舌，这之间还溷杂了一些酒味。

一直亲到黄明昊受不了了范丞丞才把人放开，看着小孩喘着气和红着的双颊，让人着实心动。  
「本来想等一下再想怎麽处罚你，看来你已经已经等不及被我教训了。」范丞丞边说边把领带扯下，抓着黄明昊的双手举过头，把两隻手绑在一起。

彷彿知道自己做错事，黄明昊也没有挣扎，就任由范丞丞摆佈，任由他解开自己衬衫的扣子，任由他抚摸自己的腰间，把自己的乳首弄得挺立，任由他脱下自己的裤子，套弄自己的分身。  
黄明昊被服侍的舒服，不自觉的从嘴角洩漏出舒服的呻吟声，并伴随着这甜蜜的嗓音，射了出来。

拿过润滑剂挤了一点在手上，纤细的手指伸进了柔软又紧緻的洞内进行扩张，范丞丞动作温柔得让黄明昊很享受，虽然稍微有点不适感，但范丞丞的温柔却让他更沉溺于其中。

等到扩张得差不多了，黄明昊以为范丞丞就要进来，没想到却把自己抱起，让自己坐在他身上。  
黄明昊因为这突然的动作，被绑住的双手自然的绕过范丞丞的颈脖环住。

「自己上来，然后自己动一动。」范丞丞刚刚的温柔全是为了现在的霸道铺陈，怕黄明昊自己来会痛，还是先帮他做好了扩张，最后也满足了想稍微惩罚他的想法。

黄明昊抬起臀部，小心翼翼的对准，范丞丞也很好心的扶着他的腰让他坐下。  
进入的过程让黄明昊不仅流出了生理泪水，因为臀部腾在半空中所以觉得腰痠想赶快坐下，无奈自己的后穴没有那麽容易就接纳那麽大的物体进入，所以每进入一下都很疼痛。

范丞丞轻柔的抚摸着黄明昊的脸，吻去他流下的生理泪水，直到自己的性器完全被温暖包围。

黄明昊适应了一下子才开始上下的动作，每动几下，就感觉体内那物又大了几分，黄明昊不自觉的去吻范丞丞的嘴，对方扣住他的后脑杓加深了这个吻，像是在鼓励他一般。

「啊...啊...丞丞...」上下左右的扭动腰肢让黄明昊很快就累了，还出了一身汗。  
「丞丞...帮我...」接着很快的就开始求饶。  
「说说你做错了什麽？」范丞丞咬住还挂在黄明昊颈部上的Chocker，隔着带子添着喉结，用舌头感受黄明昊说话时声带的震动。  
「我...我不应该跟你赌气...不应该自己去夜店...」黄明昊艰难的说着。  
「还有呢？」范丞丞在黄明昊的锁骨上以及刚刚穿着衬衫露出的所有地方留下了吻痕。  
「我不应该说我们断了...我应该在家乖乖等你回来...」黄明昊每次的律动都快擦过敏感点却又一直顶不到，无奈腰已经痠到不太能继续动，整个人就夹在疲惫和性欲中挣扎着。

「昊昊还知道做错什麽不？」  
「呜呜...不知道了...」  
「不该穿得这麽诱惑去夜店，要不是今天正廷哥他们也在，我看你八成就被别人拐走了。」  
「昊昊知道错了...下次不敢了...丞丞原谅我...」  
「还有下次？」  
「没...没有了...」  
「那是不是该叫几句我喜欢的？」  
「老...老公...」

范丞丞拽着黄明昊的腰开始向上顶弄，每一下都刚好顶在刚刚黄明昊一直顶不到的敏感点。  
黄明昊的呻吟声就像催情剂，溷合着范丞丞粗喘的声音以及结合的啪啪声，整个卧室都充满了粘腻的情慾。

07  
事后，黄明昊缩在范丞丞怀裡不敢看他，经过刚刚的情事他已经完全清醒，也明白自己有多麽的幼稚，明明都20岁了还乱撒气。  
看着缩在自己怀中的人，范丞丞的嘴角勾起一个微笑，用手揉了揉黄明昊的头髮，捏了捏耳朵，最后靠在他耳边跟他说了一句「生日快乐，我爱你，老婆。」然后看着那人的耳根子慢慢的红了起来。


End file.
